


Bibliophile

by SparkleTindi



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 250 words-ish, As usual tbh, Banter, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no spoilers whatsoever, not remotely angsty, tindi getting carried away in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleTindi/pseuds/SparkleTindi
Summary: Sometimes Crowley thinks Aziraphale loves books more than anything... or anyone.





	Bibliophile

**Author's Note:**

> I know if I start watching the show I will probably blast through the entire thing and I haven't had time, but I've read the book so many times I'm on my second copy and the back cover's fallen off, hence the sorting. Literally got to this scene, had this little piece pop into my head fully formed, and here we are.

"You love books more than you love me." Crowley was trying to sound distantly amused rather than sulky, and he _almost_ pulled it off. There was a tightness to his shoulders as he lounged.

Aziraphale waved a dismissive hand. "I'm an angel, Crowley. I am a being made of infinite love."

"Sure, and I'm made of infinite darkness," the demon scoffed, hissing a bit on the s just to drive home the point. "You didn't deny it." 

Aziraphale smiled faintly. "You didn't give me a chance to finish."

"You've ignored my calls when you were sunk in a book before," Crowley countered. "Multiple times. What if they were urgent? Some of them were, you know." Despite his tone remaining languid, a line had formed between his brows.

"You're here, so they couldn't have been _that_ urgent," Aziraphale said, some asperity coming into _his_ tone. "I do love books, Crowley. I always have, going all the way back to the Beginning. But it isn't a competition."

"So you admit it?"

"It's a different _kind_ of love," Aziraphale, full-on testy now. "And you _know_ that. You're just being annoying."

"You love me anyway," Crowley said, relaxed now. If pressed, he'd say it was because he'd gotten Aziraphale worked up, and not because he'd gotten the reassurance he needed. A demon had to keep _some_ standards, after all.

Aziraphale wasn't fooled, but he played along. "Of course I do, despite yourself," he retorted. He smiled as the last hunch of Crowley's shoulders and the line between his eyebrows softened.

"Or perhaps because of it," the angel admitted, and Crowley grinned back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this scene from the book:"We'll be in touch then, shall we?" Crowley called after him.  
> Aziraphale paused in the act of turning the key.  
> "What?" he said. "Oh. Oh. Yes. Fine. Jolly good." And he slammed the door.  
> "Right," mumbled Crowley, suddenly feeling very alone.
> 
> and, later on:  
> Aziraphale was an angel, but he also worshiped books.
> 
> Despite how early that scene is, the timeline is post-Armageddon, but it's not like it has any spoilers.


End file.
